A conventional gaming device, such as a slot machine, video poker machine or video blackjack machine, typically requires a player to establish an initial “balance” by providing the gaming device with monetary input. For example, the player may insert currency (bills, coins and/or tokens) into the gaming device. Alternatively, the player may have funds transferred to the gaming device from an account, such as a credit card account or casino account that is identified by a card inserted into the gaming device. Once a balance is established, it is available for initiating a play of the gaming device.
The player then selects a wager amount which is subtracted from the balance (i.e., the wager amount is “drawn” from the balance), and initiates a play by puffing a handle or pressing a pushbutton on the gaming device. For example, the player may select a wager amount of three coins from a balance of ten coins. In response, the gaming device generates a game outcome (e.g., “CHERRY/CHERRY/CHERRY” for a slot machine) and a corresponding award amount that is based on the game outcome. The award amount may be zero for unfavorable game outcomes, or a greater amount for more favorable outcomes. Typically, greater award amounts correspond to more unlikely game outcomes. The balance is increased by the award amount, thereby generating an adjusted balance that is available for initiating a subsequent play of the gaming device.
After any number of such plays, the player may direct the gaming device to dispense the adjusted balance, thereby providing the player with monetary output. Dispensing typically includes activating a hopper in the gaming device to dispense currency to the player. Some gaming devices alternatively transfer the dispensed amount to a credit card account or other account (electronic casino account, personal financial account, etc.); thereby eliminating the need for the player to hold and carry dispensed currency. After cashing out, the balance of the gaming device is zero, and another initial balance must be established before subsequent plays of the gaming device may be initiated.
If a player establishes a relatively large initial balance, he can enjoy many plays before the balance diminishes and more monetary input is required to continue. However, if the player establishes a relatively small initial balance, he must continually provide monetary input after each few plays. A player that establishes a small balance is likely to maintain a small balance during subsequent plays. He is in turn likely to “cash out” (have the balance dispensed as currency) if his award amounts increase the balance significantly.
Many players prefer to establish small balances, thereby retaining as much currency as possible. Players may do so in order to maintain physical control over theft currency by holding it in their pocket or in a bucket. In addition, it is more convenient to retain currency for uses such as purchasing food or drinks from a cocktail server, tipping a cocktail server, or providing a companion with currency. In addition, it is inconvenient for the player to have to cash out each time a player leaves the gaming device (e.g., to get a drink, visit another player, or go to a rest room). Players may also worry that a power loss or similar electronic mishap will adversely affect the balance stored in the gaming device.
Conversely, casinos prefer that players establish large balances. Each time a player cashes out, he may decide to stop playing, particularly given the need to re-supply the gaming device with more monetary input. Further, the time spent dispensing the entire balance to the player and re-supplying the gaming device with monetary input is time during which no plays can occur. Accordingly, such time represents lost profits to the casino. In addition, dispensing currency exerts wear and tear on various components of the gaming device, and may eventually require repair and/or replacement of those components. Similarly, it is expensive for a casino to handle the vast amount of currency that is collected in its gaming devices. The casino must expend considerable resources in collecting, counting and moving coins, bills and tokens.
Casinos also prefer that players play from a large initial balance, rather than from repeatedly-inserted currency. Players tend to perceive a balance as somewhat less valuable than a corresponding amount of currency. Accordingly, players are more likely to continue playing as long as a balance remains, especially if the balance eventually decreases to a relatively small value. For example, if a gaming device with a minimum wager amount of $0.25 has a balance of $3, the typical player is more likely to play until the balance is reduced to zero, rather than cash out.
For similar reasons, casinos prefer that players use a casino account, rather than use currency or credit card accounts. Players that have a casino account have an incentive to continue playing at that casino rather than another. Further, while a player maintains a balance in a casino account, the casino has access to those funds and may, for example, derive interest payments therefrom. Even when funds are withdrawn from a casino account, they are used in a gaming device, and thereby become revenue for the casino.
Accordingly, when a player maintains a large balance or uses a casino account, the player essentially commits himself to a long session of play. The longer he plays, the greater the expected profit of the casino. Unfortunately, many players do neither. Conventional gaming devices do not provide any incentive for either maintaining a large balance or using a casino account.